priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng
'Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng '''is the Vietnamese gameshow based on the US version of The Price Is Right. The show was broadcast (2004-Present) on VTV3. The current hosts of the show since 2019 are Phan Tuấn Tú (as Văn Két) and Nguyễn Hoàng Linh (as Thị Sắt). This is the second version had more than one host of the show, after The Price is Right Thailand. Filming Unlike the U.S. version, the show was filmed in other provinces on one time (e.x: Ho Chi Minh City, Hanoi, Da Nang, Vinh Phuc, ...). Now, the show was filmed at Tây Hồ Arena, Tây Hồ District, Hanoi. Rules Similar to Australian version, the show has: * 4 One Bid rounds * 4 Pricing Game rounds * 2 Showcase Showdown rounds with 2 players/round * 1 Showcase round with 2 players/round. Show Personnel Hosts *Lại Văn Sâm (2004, March 30, 2014) *Lưu Minh Vũ (2005 - June 2012; March 30, 2014; June 19, 2019 - August 17, 2019) *Trần Ngọc (June 2012 - April 2018) *Hồng Phúc (May 2018 - 12 June 2019, August 24, 2019 - December 7, 2019). *Phan Tuấn Tú (as Văn Két) (December 14, 2019 - now) *Nguyễn Hoàng Linh (as Thị Sắt) (December 14, 2019 - now) Announcers *Trần Quang Minh (2004 - 2014) *Trần Ngọc (filled in for Trần Quang Minh) (August 25, 2010 - October 27, 2010; 2012 (months before he became the host of the show)) *Unknown woman announcer (Late 2013, filled in for Trần Quang Minh for months) *Unknown man announcer (2014 - 2018, sometimes filled in for Trần Quang Minh and Lưu Minh Vũ) *Lưu Minh Vũ (2014 - now, as Vũ 'Thu Ngân' from May 2018 to December 14th, 2019). *Nguyễn Hoàng Linh (June 19, 2019 - August 17, 2019 - filled in for Lưu Minh Vũ when Hồng Phúc went on a hitatus). Then she was return from December 14th, 2019 to now. *Phan Tuấn Tú (December 21st, 2019) Special episodes The show was have more special episodes (e.x. Lunar New Year, Chirstmas, 600th Episode Anniversary, 700th Episode Anniversary, ...) . More special episodes was have celebrity contestants (e.x. 10 Years Anniversary, 600th Episode Anniversary, ...). Nowadays, a celebrity contestant will appear on the first show of a month. One Bid (Vòng Đoán Giá) Four contestants are selected by the announcer, and proceed to Contestant's Row with loud cheers, high fives and fanfare. A prize is showcased, and each contestant gives a bid on it. The four contestants bid in order from right to left, and must bid as close as they can to the actual retail price without going over. Contestants bid in thousand or million dongs but no hundred dongs and below (as the retail prices are rounded off to the nearest thousand dong) and may not bid the same amount as any player bid previously for that prize. The contestant who bids closest to the actual retail price without going over wins the prize and then gets to play a pricing game. There is no bonus if a contestant got the perfect bid, The contestant in the fourth podium begins the first One Bid. For subsequent rounds, a new audience member is then selected to fill the vacated seat on Contestant's Row, and gives the first bid. If all four contestants overbid (the bids are higher than the prize's actual retail price), a short buzz tone sound, the lowest bid is announced and the bids are reset, and the process starts over (lower than the announced lowest bid) until one contestant gets a proper winning bid. From October 26th, 2019, the One Bid had a new version as there are two prizes is showcased, and and each contestant gives a bid on the total value of it. Pricing Games Line Up Current Pricing Games (2019-Present) *Đếm ngược (Bonkers - 60 Second Playing) (April 6th, 2011 - now) *Số 7 may mắn (Lucky Seven) (2006; 2015 - now) - using coins instead of bills, call a number right on the nose will receive 3 more coins. Prizes usually have 4 digits instead of 5. (2006; 2015 - now) *Chữ X bí ẩn (Secret 'X') (2004 - November 2012; December 2016 - now) - played for a four-digit prize or 5,000,000đ cash prize *Bàn tay vàng (Punch-A-Bunch) (2005 - November 2012; December 2016 - now) - The grand prize is used to be 10,000,000đ. From January 5, 2019 it increased to 15,000,000đ and was won in that playing. *Ong tìm chữ (Spelling Bee) (2004 - March 2016; early 2018 - now) - used to play for 30,000,000đ; later played for 10,000,000đ or a four-digit prize (some episodes) *Két sắt (Safe Crackers) (2005 - November 2012; 2018 - now), the dials usually have different numbers *Không mà có (Grand Game) (June 2004 - 2016; 2018 - now) - played for 10,000,000đ *Đi siêu thị (Grocery Game) (2004 - 2016; 2018 - now) - occasionally played for a Piaggio Fly motorcycle. The motorcycle was won once in January 27, 2013 (which happenned to be a perfect show with 4 pricing games and a showcase won) *Chơi golf (Hole in One) (June 22, 2004 - late 2015; 2018 - now) - played for a small prize (usually a motocycle in earlier episodes), occasionally played for a car. This game was won on the first time it was played (On the first episode of the show, it was played on the third slot) *Con đường may mắn (Golden Road) (2005 - late 2015; 2018 - now) *Sò biển (Shell Game) (2004 - March 2016; 2018 - now) - played for a small prize or 5,000,000đ cash prize. *Zigzag (Plinko) (2004 - 2009; June 2011 - June 2016; 2018 - now) - used to play for 10,000,000đ, now play for 25,000,000đ (the slots are the same as the 1983-1998 US version) *Chú tễu (Joker) (2004 - March 2011, August 24, 2019 - now) *Một hàng dọc (Line 'Em Up) (2005 - around 2015, September 21th, 2019 - now) Old Pricing Games *Con số may mắn (Money Game) (July 2012 - 2016) - first pricing game to be premiered during Trần Ngọc era *Chạy đua (Race Game) (2004 - June 2011; 2012 - 2014) *Mạo hiểm (Danger Price) (2009 - May 2011) *Đồng hồ may mắn (Clock Game) (2007 or 2008 - October 12, 2011) - prizes usually have 4 digits, which makes the game seem hard to win. *Điểm thưởng (Bonus Game) (2007 - January 27, 2013) - When a contestant got all four decisions correct, he or she won the bonus prize as well as a chance to win 1,000,000đ by finding the "bonus" window in one guess, similar to the Australia (Ian Turpie era) version. *Xúc xắc (Dice Game) (January 2010 (Lunar New Year Special) - 2016) *Đổi chỗ (Make Your Move) (2004 - October 2012) *Túi 3 gang (It's in the Bag) (2004 - October 2012) *Lựa chọn thông minh (Most Expensive) (2012 - 2015) *Chìa khóa vàng (Master Key) (2004 - 2006) *Đồng vàng (Pass The Buck) (2010 - 2011) - Played for prizes (usually worth about 10,000,000đ. The car picture are replaced with a picture of golden coins (hence the name of Đồng vàng). The "Lose Everything" spaces are reduced from 2 to 1, and this space is replaced with an empty space. If the contestant picked the golden coins, they won the prize. *Lá bài may mắn (Card Game) (2008?) Pricing game specials * From September 2009 to December 2011, in every final shows of a quarter of a year (in March, June, September and December), Hole in One is played for a car. To got a ticket to the show, viewers had to bid (bid by sending messages) on a prize which was introduce after the first One Bid. 30 lucky viewers every week will got a ticket to the show. The car was won in the first special in September 2009. * From July 2012 to June 2013, in every final shows of a month, Grocery Game is played for a motorcycle. Showcase Showdown (Quay Bánh Xe Số) The contestants are lined up by their winnings (lowest to highest). The object of the game is to come as close to 100 points (1,000,000 dong) as you can without going over. Unlike US version, anyone who over 100 points will not lose the game (e.x: total 2 spins for he/she was 120 points, he/she get 20 points (20,000 dong)). From July 28, 2018 episode, if a contestant got 100 points, he/she will win 1,000,000 VND and another present. The present was chosen in the 1st Showcase Showdown. To win the bonus prize, the contestant have to got 100 points in the first spin. * There are two envelopes, one contains the show's logo and another one contains a smiley Emoji face. One of the contestant choose a card. * If it is the show's logo card: The contestant will win 10,000,000đ if he/she can get 100 points in the first spin. * If it is the smiley face card: If the contestant get 100 points in the first spin, he/she will win 1,000,000đ and can decide to hug someone on the stage (can be the host, the announcer, the model,...) Showcase (Dành Cho Người Thắng Cuộc) Near the end of the show, the 2 winners from the 1st & 2nd Showcase Showdown play the Showcase. Similar to multiplayer mode of The Price is Right: Decades, both contestants have to bid to the price of the showcase (usually worth from 10,000,000đ to 30,000,000đ; however many showcases are worth more than 30,000,000đ. The most expensive showcase offered worth 107,690,000đ in July 12, 2015 and was not won). In Lại Văn Sâm, Lưu Minh Vũ era, and Tuấn Tú - Hoàng Linh era, the range are fixed of 2,000,000đ. In Trần Ngọc era the range are different for each show (from 1,000,000đ to 3,000,000đ). In Hồng Phúc era the range are fixed of 1,500,000đ. If neither contestants meet this condition, both lose and the losing horns are played. If both contestants meet the above criteria, the contestant bids closer to the actual retail prize without going over wins the Showcase. It is possible for two contestants to bid exactly the same amount and both meet the range above, in this case two contestants both win and share the prizes, which happened twice in Trần Ngọc era and once in Hồng Phúc era. On some episodes, if the host knew that one contestant has won the showcase before reading the prize of the showcase, the host will call down one audience to read the prize in the showcase. This occasion only happened in Lưu Minh Vũ era from 2006 to 2009. Trivia * As of the inflation rate in Vietnam, so that cars usually have six or seven digits in the price, so that the five-digit prizes are usually small prizes. * Earlier episodes has cash games played for diem (1 diem = 1,000đ) * Many pricing games was retired due to the shut down of the Ho Chi Minh studio in 2012, where Hãy chọn giá đúng was taped for years. They are It's in the Bag, Make Your Move, Clock Game, Safe Crackers (Revived during Hồng Phúc era), Secret 'X' (revived in 2016), Punch-A-Bunch (moved to Da Nang since 2013, later in Ha Noi from 2015). Joker was retired in March 2011 due to a low win rate. * In 2016, the show was replaced with the short-lived game show ''Ban Thang Vang (Golden Goal), however, it was re-replaced with Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng in the same year. * From about late 2017 to early Hồng Phúc era, as there are too few games in running (about 4-5 pricing games) so that a game is usually played twice in a show. Since Hồng Phúc era, 8 games has revived and now there are about 12 games in running. The most recent revived was Joker (revived in August 24, 2019) and Line 'Em Up (revived in September 21th, 2019) Statistics & Records * The biggest winner under Lại Văn Sâm era was Trần Thúy Hằng in 2004. She won all 3 prizes in Master Key (a water pumps, a camera and a new motorcycle), won the showcase contains a table set, a refrigerator and 5 cartons of milk. Total winning is around 50,000,000đ. * On November 22, 2006 episode, a contestant named Đào Lệ Hương bid right on the nose to one of the prizes in the showcase (she bid 28,500,000 dong and the showcase contains: a motorcycle costs 28,500,000 dong and a suit costs 409,000 dong). She win by bid 409,000 dong away from the actual retail price. * There was at least 3 contestants bid perfectly in the showcase. The first was in 2011 and the actual retail price was 34,950,000 dong. The second closest was 10,000 dong in 2008, later was 6,000 dong in December 2018, made the one in 2008 become the third closest. History repeated on September 21th, 2019 when a contestant named Nguyễn Hồng Thanh was the second contestant bid perfectly in the Showcase, when she bid 22,780,000 dong and the actual retail price was 22,780,000 dong. History repeated one again on January 25th, 2020 (Tết special) when singer Ngọc Anh was the third and the first special contestant bid perfectly in the Showcase, when she bid 22,990,000 dong and the actual retail price was 22,990,000 dong. * In July 13, 2011 episode, despite losing Shell Game (3/4 chances wipeout), contestant Nguyễn Thị Thuận managed to win the showcase worth 72,374,000đ. * The biggest non-special winner was Kiwi Ngô Mai Trang on November 16, 2014. She won a total of 137,670,000 dong in cash and prizes. * On January 20, 2018 episode, history was made as Huỳnh Kim Xuân guess all the numbers right on the nose in the Lucky Seven game. This is first happened worldwide, before another one happened on May 31, 2019 in the U.S. version. Sponsered Companies * Suzuki (2004 - 2006; provide motorbikes in Hole in One, Safe Crackers and Master Key) * Lifebouy (2004 - 2005) * Tân Á Đại Thành (2006 - 2007 as Sơn Hà; 2008 as Rossi; 2009 - 2010 as Tân Á Đại Thành) * Vinasoy (2007 as Vinasoy; 2008 - 2016 as Fami) * Biscafun (2009 - 2016) * Pigeon (2007) * Topcare (2010 - 2011, provide electronic products and cars in special episodes) * Richy (2015) * Vinamilk (2006) * VIBank (2006, provide cashes in Plinko and Punch-A-Bunch) * Kaila (2007) Broadcast time (GMT +7:00) Broadcast: *Saturday 10 a.m (06/2004 - 12/2004) *Wednesday 8 p.m (2005 - 1/2012) *Sunday 12 p.m (02/2012 - 10-04-2016) *Saturday 1 p.m (16-04-2016 - Present). Encore *Thursday 2:20 p.m (THVL) - (3/2006 - 23/3/2006) *Saturday 10 p.m (THBT) Theme *Main Theme: Come On Down (US version) *Ending Theme: Come On Down (Australian version). Photos Logo V0001 0.jpg|thumb|160x160px|2004-2011 Logo Hay Chong Gia Dung 2015.jpg|thumb|160x160px|2015-2017 Logo TPIRVietnam.jpg|thumb|160x160px|2011-2015 Logo Tải xuống (19).jpg|thumb|156x156px|2017-Present Logo One Bid TPIRVIETNAM (10).jpg|2009-2011 One Bid Pricing Games 9614352362 ddce42b6b4 b.jpg|Money Game 9614381518 51b28081de b.jpg|Most Expensive 9614375550 9d2ff6c409 b.jpg|Race Game DSCN2213.jpg|Plinko TPIRVIETNAM (3).jpg|Hole In One Showcase Showdown 9614326348 23f42d0572 b.jpg|2004-2013 The Big Wheel MGL4056.jpg|2011-2015 The Big Wheel Showcase TPIRVIETNAM (6).jpg|2009-Present Showcase Links *Wikipedia: https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A3y_ch%E1%BB%8Dn_gi%C3%A1_%C4%91%C3%BAng *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/haychongiadung/ Youtube Videos * Photos about the show in 2006 * A full episode in 2006 * A part of the 2008 episode * A gameplay of Clock Game in December 2009 * 1/2 of the 11/8/2010 episode * A full episode in 15/9/2010 * A part of the November 10th, 2010 episode * A (near) full June 8th, 2011 episode (Part 1,Part 2,Part 3,Part 5) * Full Episode from July 13th, 2011 * Oldest people playing Hãy chọn giá đúng, and oldest to played Bonkers worldwide * Full Episode from August 24th, 2011 (Debut of the spinning question marks in the beginning) * Full Episode from Febuary 26th, 2012 (First episode to be aired on Sunday) * Youtube search Category:Foreign Formats